<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dont Ask, Dont Tell by zodiac_daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779481">Dont Ask, Dont Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiac_daddy/pseuds/zodiac_daddy'>zodiac_daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dont Ask, Dong Tell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cars, Cars 2, Hot, M/M, Racing, Smut, cars2, mcqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiac_daddy/pseuds/zodiac_daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when one car has too many pent up feelings  ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dont Ask, Dong Tell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dont Ask, Dont Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning Mcqueen races home after winning yet another piston cup race, upset that his husband, Francesco, had not texted him all day. Lightning starts feeling the urge to take his anger out on someone, and who else better than his own spouse? he begins speeding, feeling the rage grow inside of him. he begins to see the speck of his house in the distance, building up speed, getting closer and closer.....he rams the garage door open. Expecting Francesco to be cheating, but he was no where to be seen. "Great," lightning sighs, "He's left hasn't he?" "That coward finally fucking left," "He'll regret this when i find him." Lighting rolls up the ramp, going upstairs, only to find, that no, his husband hadn't run away, but he was waiting in their sons now empty room. "What are you doing hiding in here, bitch?" His husband turns to him with fear in his eyes, "Baby, PLEASE!" he shouts begging of mercy. Lightning loves that look; the look of fear, pain, and confusion. He wants him to cry he wants him to yell is name in fear and pleasure. Just knowing at any time he could take his sweet car ass anytime while inflicting pain onto him, as well make lightning shiver.</p><p>  "Its your fault, you know" Lightning says with a snarl. "You killed our son" he growls. Francesco looks up at Lightning, yet again, opening his mouth, about to reply. "I-" ,but hes cut off before he can speak. "No, its YOUR fault, i wanted him to start racing at a younger age, so that he'd be stronger, but NO, you couldn't have that" he bursts out " Everything is always about YOU, you never think as to what I want, do you?" he continues. "Now get out of here before i MAKE you get out!" Lightning exclaims. "ill be joining him soon," Francesco mumbles. "The fuck you will?!" Yells lightning in an almost concerned manner. "Honey, you know that I know you don't love me...." Francesco says with a sigh.</p><p>  "what?" The fast car questions. "what do i need to do in order to prove that i love you?" he asks with a plea. "I don't know, maybe show a little compassion?" he cries out. Lightning knowing just the thing to fix this; he rolls beside the bedside drawer and pulls out his dead son's lube. Lightning smirks at Francesco as he lays him on their son's bed. "you know our son was scared of you, right?" Francesco sang in order to rile up his husband more. "i know, that's why i couldn't control myself around him, that's why i had to push him to do more, to be faster and better at racing," He let out with a laugh.<br/>
Looking down Lightning noticed that a certain special panel was already loose on his partner. "Look at you getting aroused. I knew my threats turn you on you little bitch." Lightning said with a large toothy grin, as he reaches down. Being startled by this action, the twink of an Italian shudders and pushes Lightning back slightly . This act of deficiency makes lightning angry. Lightning then rams into his husband, denting his spouse. This causes Francesco's panel to fly open, gasoline dripping on the floor.</p><p>  Lightning stars at his damaged mate, in disappointment "Go clean yourself, you disgusting whore."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be Continued....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>